1. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to a device by means of which the pile warp threads can be taken into more than three different positions with the aid of a selection element with interacting complementary hooks on a movable lifting device (which form an open-shed element) and two vertically movable grates to which a reversing roller is immovably connected.
French Patent No. 1,050,774 discloses how four positions can be obtained with two hooks or two selection elements, a movable bottom board and a lifting device. The disadvantage of this device is that two selection elements are needed in each case. In the case of an electronic Jacquard machine, for example, this becomes very expensive.
Belgian Patent Application No. 09200461 (unpublished on Apr. 23, 1993) discloses how three different positions of the pile warp threads can be obtained with a selection element and two interacting complementary hooks on said selection element which are connected to a movable lifting element with a vertically movable grate to which a reversing roller is immovably connected.
The object of the invention is to improve these devices in such a way that they are capable of more than three positions while only one selection element is necessary.